Unification Bloodline
There is a calling inside you, driving you towards your people’s divinity. Perhaps, with time, training, and hardship, you will gain the blessings of three major breeds of ponies. As Unification Mages gain in power, they begin to glow from within with the divine might that fills them with nobility, making them look ever more regal and imposing. Spells Arcana You may treat fey as humanoids for purposes of any spell or spell-like ability you use. Abilities Force Ray (Sp) Starting at 1st level, you can fire a force ray as a standard action, targeting any foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. The ray of force deals 1d4 points of force damage + 1 for every two Mage levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Awakened Ancestry (Ex) At 3rd level, you may select from the following options for dormant lineages that manifest within you. The physical expression of them is permanent, but their use is limited, either in times per day, or up to Mage level in rounds per day. Passive effects can be activated as an immediate action or deactivated as a free action, but every activation consumes at least one round. You may not select a lineage you already possess by merit of your breed of pony. Wings: You gain a fly speed of 30 feet with clumsy maneuverability. Horn: You gain the ability to use unseen servant as a spell-like ability 2/day. The unification Mage also gains use of the light spell, targeting the horn, 3/day. Hard Lines: Your physique is notably toughened. You gain the earth-bound racial trait. Tanned Hide: Your body temperature is noticeably hotter. You gain resist fire 5. Canines: Your wings are tough and leathery. You gain darkvision 60 feet. Measure time in minutes instead of rounds for allowable amount per day. Crystalline Pelt: Prerequisite: 13th character level. You gain the ability to deflect incoming ray attacks 1/day as per the Deflect Arrows feat. Small Leg Fins: Prerequisite: 13th character level. You gain the ability to take 10 on Swim checks, even when distracted. Size: Prerequisite: 13th character level. You gain the ability to grow once a day as per enlarge person with you as the target. Comes with a 25% size increase(does not affect size category). Lengthened Limbs: Prerequisite: 13th character level. Twice per day, you may cross to or from the ethereal as per ethereal jaunt. At 13th level, gain another lineage that you do not already possess. At level 20, abilities not limited by a named amount per day become at will and permanent. New Arcana (Ex) At 9th level, you can add any one spell from the Mage/wizard spell list to your list of spells known. This spell must be of a level that you are capable of casting. You can also add one additional spell at 13th level and 17th level. Magic Focus (Ex) At 15th level, you gain +2 DC to the magic school of your choice. This stacks with spell focus or greater spell focus. Fey Monarch (Ex) At 20th level, you become a mortal ruler of fey creatures. You gain DR 10/Cold Iron, +2 to Diplomacy, Sense Motive, Intimidate, and Bluff checks with fey creatures. Any aging penalties you had are removed, and you cease accruing new ones. Category:Mage Bloodlines Category:Needs to be Edited